User blog:Kousan Koenraad/One-Shot story idea (on Fictionpress.com) feedback!
Don't be mean if you don't like my idea: it's animals with superpowers. "Hissatsu" is the name for the powers the animals have, "Kuraee" is a Japanese phrase for "Take this!" NewType The forest was calm and quiet. The birds were chirping, and the insects were buzzing. Flowers and other plants were beginning to bud. Bees collected several specks of pollen from them, zipping back to their hives. The sky was an amazingly bright blue. The moon was barely visible because of the sun's loving light. Everything was at peace. It was springtime, a time of hope. Suddenly, four shadows broke the silence. They were zipping across the leafy, composing forest floor. And they were causing chaos everywhere they went. The trio bounded off of rocks and stumps, desperately trying to get away from the monstrosity chasing them. A brown dog, with wavy, light and dark brown hair sped alongside his two companions. "Why..? Why did this have to happen now?" A sinister, almost demonic, wolf head flickered from behind the flames. It looked like it was smiling. A demented, insane sneer. The dog didn't notice any changes in the area, save for the insatiable heat right behind him. Fires raged out of control as a speedy little gray and blue rabbit wearing icy-blue shoulder pauldrons sped past the surrounding area. He was desperately summoning ice barriers with his sky-blue glowing eyes. A feeble attempt to stop the seemingly hard-headed villain hot on him and his buddies' tails. "Guys," the rabbit cried out, "what should we do? This guy is a maniac!" "Quiet down, Frost, I'm thinking," a white female dog fiercely snapped. The animals sped down the dusty path, red fire still surging towards them. Soon, the group reached a clearing. Lush, green grass was everywhere is sight. It seemed like the peace in this part of the forest could last forever. The snow-white dog looked over at the brown canine. "Toby!" The female looked at a nearby brown and white canine. His orange-brown eyes softly stopped glowing. His matted, unkempt patches of fur and red collar stopped bobbing up and down. He was trying to put the fire out with his own power, large condensed balls of wind. "Yeah?" He looked up from his position. Victoria was staring at him, almost snarling. "You can't use your power," she exclaimed, "if you can't yet control it! You're not ready!" "Oh." Toby stopped his attack and sat there, looking down at the ground, and feeling abashed. "Sorry 'bout that." "It's okay," Victoria looked over at the nearby cream and blue armored rabbit. "Frost?" "Yeah. I can take care of this." The small creature's eyes started glowing slightly. As he leaped into the air, a small barricade of ice walls quickly flurried into existence near the entrance the trio came in through. "Okay, Vic," Toby walked up to the leader of the mission, "you got any plans?" Afterward, the group quickly muttered up an escape plan. They were interrupted by a large increase in heat. "Um... What's going on?" Frost was looking around for either any suspicious activity or a place to hide. Victoria looked in front of her. "Nothing good, I can assume that." The ice barriers were melting. "Get ready, you guys!" Frost and Toby got into fighting stances, ready for whatever was getting past the rabbits' near-perfect defense. "You're Pathetic," a deep, malevolent voice growled. "Who's there?" Victoria growled at the unknown being. She was frantically looking at the area around her and the group. Nothing but red-hot flames flickered in the background. Suddenly, a scorching ball of flames shot out of the firewall, blazing towards Toby. "Ahh!" The brown dog ducked frantically. The fiery orb flew overhead and collided with a nearby oak tree. The large plant burst into flames, shocking Frost, who was the closest to it at the time. Orange and red flaming embers raced to the ground, each hungry for the surrounding dry, forested area. The rabbit's eyes widened as they laid themselves upon the most frightening thing the rabbit ever saw. "W-what is that?!" Victoria and Toby turned their heads and saw two, red, glowing eyes glaring at them. These eyes flickered along with the fire, as if they were a part of it. Finally, Victoria summoned the courage to barely stutter, "s-show yourself!" More fireballs shot out towards the group. Victoria and Frost desperately tried to block them with their powers, but burned their bodies slightly in the process. "Ah! Hey! Stop that!" Frost back-flipped into the air and spread his tiny, rabbit arms outwards. In doing this, several ice shards materialized and shot forth into the blaze. "that oughta'-" Frost was suddenly interrupted by something shocking. His below-zero ice shards were melting. "No. This isn't normal heat. This must be another's Hissatsu." Frost just stared at the evil pair of eyes as they did the same, glaring back at him. "Did you really think that could hurt me," the voice chortled, "you tiny, insignificant pests?" A loud roar erupted from where the two eyes flickered. Birds flew away from their perches in the canopy, startled by the sudden noise. "Uh, Vic?" Toby stuttered, "I don't think this guy is very friendly..." Victoria dodged another fireball that the antagonist sent out. "I already guessed that, Toby." Victoria's green eyes started glowing. The soft white glow summoned a white chain from what was left of the surrounding sunlight. She clasped a small link in her mouth, flinging it at the apparition. Nothing happened. She did this over and over, getting more frustrated with the fact that her power wasn't working against this foe. "I'm getting tired of this charade." As soon as Victoria's chain of sunlight made contact with the fire once more, it stopped. Something had grabbed it. Something hot. Victoria felt the chain getting hotter and hotter. She would not let go of it, as it was her only method of attack from far away. The white canine struggled with an invisible force as it finally pulled the weapon out of her grasp. "Drat!" Victoria growled at the menace, "who are you?" The red flames started surging forward towards the group. In order to not get burned, they all backed up slowly. They saw their opponent taking shape, revealing itself. Suddenly, from the growing wall of red, heated death, something emerged. "Oh... my..." Victoria's eyes widened in fear. It looked a lot like an animal paw, armed with inch-long claws. They were seemingly made out of the flames. The red eyes moved to the side, forming what seemed to be a head. It looked like something even the most tough animal would fear. "What the-" Frost fell flat on his back in terror. "What the heck..," Victoria gasped. Toby finished her sentence with a grim tone, "is ''that?" His tail was in-between his legs because of the severity of the situation. Standing before the trio of friends was a monstrous figure. It looked like a wolf. It's body was entirely made of fire. Every inch, every area, everything; covered with the hope-consuming flames. "'Your worst nightmare." "We'll just see about that!" Victoria jumped into the air, hoping to land on the being's back. She braced for landing, and surely, she did. She felt heat growing around her, but it seemed to be coming from somewhere above her. "Can't just be a heatwave..." Victoria looked over and saw Frost stamping as a signal of danger. "Victoria," he yelled, "get out of there!" "Look up," Toby yelped, urgency in his voice. Victoria looked upwards and saw that she hadn't gotten on the creature's back at all! She had instead passed right through it! "'''Weakling." The monster roared before initiating an attack. The white dog looked around her, sweating. It was getting hotter by the minute. She felt like she might explode from the microwave-like effect the monster was forcing upon her. "What are you-" She looked around at the area as it was completely engulfed in flames. Victoria screamed in agony, as she was caught up in the blast radius. "AHHHH!" "Victoria! No!" Frost got angry at the monster for hurting his teammate. He was always taught to make peace with his enemies, but the beast in front of him didn't look like the type to negotiate. He didn't really have a choice in the matter; either attack the gargantuan phantom, or have his friend die. "I'm sorry about this but," Frost groaned, "I have friends to protect!" "Frost! Stop!" Toby tried to stop the furry animal, but it was too late. He had made his decision. The gray and blue rabbit bounded into the air, creating a wall of ice around him and the evildoer. The monster snarled at the little mammal, berating him for his stupidity. "Are you that eager to die, little rabbit?" "No.. I'm not." His eyes started glowing, signaling that he was going to use his power. He would do anything he could to save his teammates. "I'm going to defeat you!" Frost let out a battle cry, running towards the beast, making ice barriers in his path to act as stairs. "Mess with fire, and you're going to get burned!" The ground underneath the rabbit started shaking. "What-" Frost was instantly consumed by flares emanating from the beast's ruby red-hued eyes. "Auugghhh!" "NO!" Toby couldn't do anything to help his friends. He had been given a direct order from Victoria not to use his Hissatsu. "I wish I could do something to help them. Why can't I use my power?" Toby started whimpering, tears running down his face. The brown canine was so deep in thought that he didn't notice the monster look at him in shock. "Feeble dog..." Toby looked up and saw the monster. It was grinning in a malicious way. It looked like it was about to enjoy the pain it would soon bring upon the group. "Y-yes?" "You're next." The brown dog was scared to pieces now. How could he defeat this monster if neither of his groupies could? "Uh oh." Toby ducked under the monster's haymaker and sped off, hoping to find someway to defeat the beast. "How do I beat this guy? I can't use my power, but it looks like I don't have a choice... I'm sorry for disobeying orders, Victoria, but... I have to find a way to help you and Frost!" Toby turned around to face the fiery ghoul. "You're going down, baddie!" The brown dog, once scared, now brimming with courage and resolve, ran straight at the behemoth. "Likewise, shrimp!" Toby got nearly crushed under the opposing force's paw. He jumped through the monsters seemingly thick body of fire as if it was nothing, proceeding to attack it by shooting off blasts of wind from his mouth. "Kuraee!" The giant was blinded by the sudden flurry of attacks, slashing and slamming in a fit of rage. "Insolent brat!" "I'm not afraid of you anymore!" Toby responded to his enemy's attacks by firing off more wind gusts. The leaves of nearby trees blew off because of the enormous power each blast contained. This was amplified by the flame-filled swings of the mysterious threat. As Toby landed on the ground, he immediately got into a fighting stance. "Take this!" The dog's hair started to wave up and down; his red, loose-fitting collar did the same. "You think an attack like that is going to hurt me?"' '''The four-legged mutant let forth a large, sweeping wall of flames. The firewall was getting larger more menacing as it got closer. Toby didn't care; if he died fighting to protect his loved ones and everything around them, that would be the price. "You know what? You're pretty annoying right now. I think you should just..." Toby's eyes glowed brighter than ever, filling the entire area with a orange and yellow hue. It was almost like sunlight, as the mammoth was stunned by the light-filled hope that was overflowing from this weakling. "..cool off!" The attack that Toby was charging up expelled the screen of heat. It surged towards the behemoth as it roared in disbelief. "'I-impossible! How could a novice fighter like you beat me in combat! I'm supposed to be invincible!" "I'm not a beginner anymore," Toby stated, "I just needed to learn!" Toby walked away to aid his friends as the demonic force was swallowed up by the force of the impact. ~LATER~ "T-thank you Toby," Frost groaned as he got up. Victoria rose up, too. "Yeah. Thanks. And..." "Yeah?" "I'm.. Sorry for not thinking you were ready. It's just you were.." "It's okay," Toby smiled at his female companion. "C'mon, let's go back home." "Okay." Victoria staggered up, Toby carefully supporting her. "L-let's go back to base. Everyone's probably wondering where we were all this time." "Yeah," Frost quipped, "and what a story we'll have to tell!" ---- '''That's NewType! Hope you enjoyed it. ---- Category:Blog posts